The present invention relates to a headlamp for a power vehicle. More particularly, it relates to such a headlamp which has a reflector provided with a light source and mounted on a chassis of a power vehicle displaceably relative to the latter.
Headlamps of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such headlamp is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,854. The headlamp is displaceably arranged in a receptacle of a power vehicle chassis. The power vehicle has a left and a right headlamp, and between both headlamps a string or the like extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the power vehicle. Means for controlling the adjustment of the reflector formed as markings are provided on each headlamp. With correct adjustment of the reflector they are oriented in a certain way relative to the string. For controlling the vertical adjustment of the reflector turnable about a horizontal transverse axis, each headlamp is provided with a water level. The headlamp adjustment by the string is however not suitable for practical use, since the string on the chassis forms a hindrance and a permanent tensioning of the string is not ensured, for example due to material changes. Moreover a correct adjustment of the headlamp is not guaranteed when the headlamp due to tolerances is mounted in different positions relative to the longitudinal axis and transverse axis of the power vehicle.